Jam Covered Fangs
by Katrara
Summary: How! This can't be possible! Your dead! Kira killed you! I saw the body!" L shouted. "Heh, now L you know I'm different, it shouldn't shock you that Kira can't kill me." Beyond said with a devilish smirk. L took a deep breath to calm himself; TitleChange
1. Prologue

**ANIME: DEATH NOTE**

**PAIRINGS:BEYONDxL; MATTxMELLO; LIGHTxMISA; **

**WARNINGS: DRUGS; VIOLENCE; SEX; SPOILERS; DRAMA; MY MINDS THOUGHTS **

**ENJOY!!!!!**

* * *

**Introduction**

* * *

'Perfect,' I thought to myself. ' absolutely perfect.' I smirked as I looked down at my prey through a window, as I sat perched on a tree.

Young Amanda Castalicet, couldn't be older than thirty. She looked very healthy and only had two days left anyways. A perfect meal.

I stealthily sneaked down into her apartment, it was around two a.m. so she was asleep. I'd been in here the day before, exploring, so I knew right were the bedroom was.

Quietly opening the door I went over to her bedside.

SHe made this so easy, short light brown hair and wearing a light blue cami left her tan neck and shoulders completely bare.

'Just keeps getting better' I think, as my teeth lengthen out a bit and sharpen out into fangs.

I lean down, picking a good spot, cover her mouth with my one hand, to keep her silent, and bite into her neck, right above her shoulder. Her whole body jolts up and awake at the pain she must feel right now. I wouldn't know, I've never been bit.

Her blood type appears to be positive A, a good choice in my opinion, so I quickly drink down as much as I can as her struggling body goes limp. Dead. Dead from blood lose, of an unknown source, only wounds, two small holes on her neck, but I'm not suppose to exists and bats are common here, so they'll just pass the small injury off as a bats bite.

I get up than and clean the apartment, my signature marking, no fingerprints anywhere. Once the task is done, I take my leave.

Now I suppose you wish to know who I am, correct? I'm Beyond, Beyond Birthday to be exact. Also known as B, BB, but don't call me Back-up if you respect your life.

Probably wondering what I am now, right? Well, if you haven't guessed already, I'm a vampire.

Now your all probably thinking 'how is that possible' or 'vampires don't exist,' yes? So let me explain a bit.

I was born with the eyes of a shinigami. THese eyes allow me to see the time of death, or lifespan, and name of any persons face I look at. From to moment I look at you and say 'hi' I know you full name, and the day on which your to die.

Now, having the eyes of a God of Death can effect someone, not mentally but physically. Because it's from a shinigami it needs to blood of a shinigami to work, make sense. So I have shinigami blood in my veins which turned me into a vampire. Well I'm not sure what I am really but they stereo-type vampire is closets. The sun is harsh on my eyes and I burn easily, although I'm sure that's just heritage. I need human blood and have optional fangs. My mental state doesn't help any either. Now I'm not the only vampire out there so let me explain some more.

There are three types of vampires. Those who are born human and a shinigami gives you an ability after your born, those who take a shinigami ability from someone, an those, like me, who are born with the ability. Those born with abilities are the rarest, then comes those given abilities after birth and the thieves are the most common. Don't get me wrong though we are all very rare, I think the last time someone actually checked our population we were only around 5,000, and I guarantee you that our numbers have dropped more by at least 1,000.

Now, I was saying shinigami ability. You see, the eyes are not the only thing a shinigami can give away. Some people can sprout wings and fly, others can walk through objects, others can go on forever with not food and or sleep, and some can take on the creepy appearance of a shinigami. The rarity of us doesn't determine strength, it's our abilities. I don't honestly know whats stronger than what, I feel its all just skill but you never know. I worry about myself and leave the others alone since I don't know any other vampires personally, most of this information is implanted in my mind. There are humans that know of our existence and from reading books they left behind learned the rest.

I hope your all keeping up, don't worry though, there's just a few more rules. One is that you can only have one ability. It's not possible to have more than one until death, when we become true shinigmis. Last off is why we have fangs and need to drink blood. Well the fangs are just part of the deal, no matter what ability you have you can grow and retract your fangs, just something the shinigami blood does to us I suppose.

Now why we need blood. Well in simplest terms it keeps us alive and sane. Having a shinigami ability, as I said, causes the blood of a shinigami too mic with our own. Thus if we don't have human blood in our system then the shinigami blood, hopefully, ends up poisoning you. If your body is strong enough to withstand an extreme amount of shinigami blood than it drives you insane. No I haven't been driven mad by it. Once you go mad there's no going back, no matter how much blood you consume. When you go mad, from horror stories I've read about, you go on an extreme killing rampage in a quest for blood to stop the burning pain in your body that forms and we do have a natural drawing to blood.

In other words the pain and desire makes you snap and try to stop it, which is impossible, so your basically using your ability and killing people at an extreme rate. Eventually the shinigami blood will rule over your body if you go insane and you'll turn into a shinigami before death, which is said to be painful and no ones dared tried it, but its implanted in our knowledge that thats what would happen. Every time someone goes insane, they die before chaining fully or are killed by the humans.

Although its extremly painful if you were to turn into a shinigami before death than you would be allowed to stay in the human world for as long as you wish and once you do go to the shinigami realm you may return whenever you please. You also don't have to worry about writing names in a deathnote, until the last vampire on earth dies you'll be free from death. Its considered the highest rank of shinigami and vampires, right next to the king of coarse.

Although it isn't known to us, there's rumors that only the one you is given a shinigami ability by the king of the shinigami will be the one to change into a shinigami before death and will be allowed to rule next to him, and possibly take over eventually. They'd almost be considered his child. Of coarse its only a rumor, and I don't really bother with thinking about them too much.

Oh, one more thing, Death Notes don't effect us. If one of our names is written in a Death Note, we appear to die, but really only go into a state of paralyses, or coma almost for anywhere between a day to a week. Again something I just know, don't know how it works. It's annoying at times when you know something naturally but can't figure out an explanation for it.

Anyways, now you know who I am and what I am with a full explanation. I didn't really go over the rules but then again, I see no reason too. If I need to tell you a rule later on I will.

* * *

**Okay, so this was just the introduction/prologue and everything, but tell me what do you all think. I looked around a bit and couldn't find a Beyond Birthday vampire fan fic. I wasn't going to do this if I came across some. I'm sure there are some out there but I'm almost positive this is the only one on , if someone else out there has one that I haven't found then I apologise, but I'm even more certain no ones written one with a BeyondxL pairing, am I correct?**

**Hmm, anyway onto info on the story. It's gona get bloody, people. I tried to keep Beyond sane here but trust me, he not going to be sane for long (no I don't mean he gona go vampire crazy!. . . or do I? xD) but you all know how demented B can be I'm sure. So this shall be a yaoi, BxL story with some MattxMello, I might have some MelloxNear fluff in here just to make some people happy and what not, but I am going to start a MattxMello story soon so those of you who like it, look out for it. **

**Ummm, I think that everything, Review it, Favorite it, Just don't flame it! I don't mind being givin tips or ideas but don't tell me you hate it, not gona read it, or its stupid, those discourage me and I've had to deal with them before. If you do any of those I'm sorry to say that I'll have to turn you into the spork gods who will punish you accordingly, most likely send you down to the land of ma eating spoon monsters or poisonous spinich shelf. **

* * *

**NO TORTEROUS PERVIEW! . . . .yet -evil smirk- Okay, I'm done, watch out for chapter 1! (this was just a prologue/introduction)**


	2. Death

**Chaper 1**

**_Death_**

* * *

To say I was confused when I felt my heart start spazaming would be an understatement. I was in jail, so obviously I know nothing on what was going on in the outside world.

When I collapsed inside my cell, my heart slowing I thought I was going to die. When I didn't though I knew that someone had tried to kill me using a Death Note.

I became curious right away. All Shinigami know who we vampires were because they couldn't see our lifespans, and since Death Notes didn't effect us, there was no point in trying to kill us. So a human must have some how gotten their hands on a Death Note, but who?

Who would get a Death Note and try to kill me? Only Roger, Quillish, and L would have reason to want me dead, and none of them would have the guts to do it. A victims realative from the murders I committed, no none of them were revengeful to that extent.

While my body was inspected and declared dead all I could think about was 'who.' Than my questions were answered.

"Heart attack, Kira. Surprised it took him this long to kill a sick phycopath like this" a doctor stated. Must everyone think of me as a phycopath!?

I allowed that little part to slip my mind though and went to the more important thing, who was Kira?

I had a small simple buriel. The only ones there were the priest and ones incharge of burying me. When no one showed up the priest simply left, giving my body a small blessing, yeah I needed blessed alright.

After he was gone and I heard the dirt being dropped onto the casket I was in I made my move to escape. Pushing the casket open and leaping out of the grave quickly, I used my fast reflexsives to stop and kill the two workers. I buried the casket, which now had two bodies, and swiftly left the cemetary. I was in a simple suit, neat pants, butten up shirt and coat, dress shoes, very simple and cheap. No one wants to spend a lot of money on a murder, specially once their dead.

I made my way out of the cemetary, luckily another burial was taking place so I just walked out a bit ahead of them, making it seem like I was with that group to anyone around. Once out of there I made my way into a less crowded area of LA. I got rather lucky walking down a street, and found a twenty on the ground. Once I picked the money up my stomach gave off a small growl.

I wasn't hungry for blood since I'd just snacked on the two workers at the cemetary, although I could drink a bit more blood. It had been a while since I'd gotten a proper amount, only getting to snack here and there on some of the truley crazy residents of that accursed jail I was in. Obviously I couldn't completely drain anyone, I'd only get caught and get in trouble, possibly solitary confinment which would be bad since then I wouldn't be able to get any blood what so ever.

So taking the money I made my way to a little street marker, some of the stands seemed to be closing up since it was later in the day, almost sunset. More luck in my opinion, although I do welcome pain, being burnt by the sun isn't much fun, exspecially since I did have an issue with being burnt since my little suicide attempt.

I'd gotten lucky with the suicide attempt, since I failed at it I was hoping that the damage wouldn't be to horrible since I had plans to break out of jail sooner or later, being supposedly killed was a pretty good thing in my opinion. Anyways, I was hoping that I wouldn't be damaged for life or anything like that. Aparently with the doctors work and my shinigami blood my skin managed to heal completely, I have just a few faint scars in some areas.

Back to the small market, most of the places were getting ready to close up, so I had to pick fast. There was a table with some melons, another with a large assortment of vegtables, one of pastries, another was fruits, the last was selling hotdogs and I believe hamburgers.

Checking the prices I went around and bout myself a hamburger, they also had fries so I got a small order of those also, cost me a total of eight dollars. Then I went over to the fruit stand, bout a bag of apples, three dollars, and a medium sized carton of strawberries, two dollars. So that left me with seven dollars.

Decideing to play it smart I pocketed my last bit of monet and left the market, walking down the street.

I needed shelter but was in no way going to find a hotel for seven dollars. While thinking about were to go I sat on the curb, eating my hamburger and fries, savoring the taste. I hadn't had real food in over a year. All they served at jail was a small sandwhich, two or three grapes, or berries or what ever the food was that day, I dry bun and either water or milk. The sandwhiches would vary a little, sometimes they'd give us hotdogs, depending on how everyone had been behaving lately. **(A/N: Thats seriously what they feed you in jail up here, I know, my mom had to spend one night in jail once for a small dominence fight, never wants to go back, just so you know I'm not making that up.) **

In other words, the sweet greasy burger and salty fries were like heaven, the fruit, I'd save for later.

I counted out how many apples I'd gotten in the bag, fourteen. Hmm, two apples a day would last me a week, eat a few strawberries here or there, I should be able to stretch it out through the next week, maybe longer and I still had seven dollars, so I had a week before I resulted in stealing for food. Good to know.

Now that my stomach was satisfied, I needed to find a place to sleep. This could prove to be a bit more of a challenge.

It wasn't that I hadn't slept out on the street before, it was that I didn't like to. If I really had to sleep out in a park or something I would, although I'd be stupid to not at least try to find a comfortable bed. I'm sure that anything would be better then a jail cell.

Unfortuantly after over an hour of searching I came up empty, there wasn't anyplace nearby with with someone who was ready to die at, and I couldn't find any apartments that I would be able to break into either, which means I'm sleeping out at the park.

Luck was seriously on my side recently since it was a fairly decent night, yes it was cold but I would survive, it wasn't raining though so I could be thankful for that. Los Angeles weather wasn't half bad in the winter, it might be the rainy season but it was surprisingly clear compared to the summer.

So once I found a park with a large tree that I could sleep in I crawled up into said tree and curled up on a large branch, tucking my bag of food safely next to me.

The branch was large enough so that as long as I was careful I wouldn't fall, if I did it wouldn't be too bad of a fall, only about ten feet.

--

I woke up the next day from a bird squaking in my ear, it was annoying at times when animals would come up to me like this. I don't know why but animals just always approach me, their the only ones that don't get scared away easily. Normally I don't mind, I've been on the streets so much since I ran away I've grown a little compassionate towards the stray animals that have never been inside a warm house, but natural wild animals, like birds, that like to sit on your shoulder and tweat in your ear are annoying.

I batted my hand at the bird and opened my eyes, findind the sun starting to come up, might as well get a head start on the day, I still need to find some suitable clothes. It wasn't that these weren't suitable but I prefer my jeans and long sleeves, plus this suit was filthy from last nights sleeping in a tree.

Looking down around to make sure no one saw me randomly jump out of a tree, to avoid attention, I jumped down with my bag of food, making my way out of the park.

I had a small agenda for the day:

1. Get new clothes

2. Look for a decent place to sleep from now on

3. Find out who Kira was

I decided to start with number two, since it was the one that wouldn't take much time.

I just walked around some apartment complexes, carrying my food around with me, looking for one that was condemend or had an open apartment.

After over two hours of scoping around I found an old building at the end of a block that was condemed. It was a four story apartment building, each floor had two apartments, giving it a total of eight apartments.

Aparently the place had just had a small electrical fire on the third floor that took out an entire apartment and when the inspection after the fire was done they found out the place had faulty wiring. The owner didn't have the time nor money to fix it and plus when they went to inspect the fourth floor, which was bassically an attic, they found at least 200 bats.

No one cared for the building obviously and it was just waiting to be taken down, which wasn't even schedualed to happen for another two months.

How do I know all this? Simple, the homeless people can be very big on gossip at times, exspecially if you give them an apple or two.

So now I'm up in the apartment I picked, second floor, right side since the fire had been on the left one floor above me.

I looked around the whole building though, exspecially the one where the fire had been, a lot of stuff had been left behind after the fire and never cleaned out. I got a mattress out of that apartment.

Nothing was on the fourth floor, except a nice smelly mess left by the bats.

On the other apartment on the third floor I found a pillow and two warm blankets, left behind from smoke damage.

On the second floor where I was staying there was a dresser and table, apparently not wanted.

Down on the first floor I got my hands on a mirror, another pillow, and some plates and utensils.

I was upset to find that in the whole apartment I couldn't find any clothes but then again stealing from a small clothing store wouldn't be to hard.

I took all the things I found up to my apartment I picked, the mattress was a little bit of a challenge up I managed.

I ate an apple and two strawberries before leaving the food on the table and heading out to find a store with bad security.

It didn't take long, there was a nice little dollar store only five blocks away, pushing the limit on how close I wanted to be to a store I was going to steal from but I'd take the risk, wasn't like I didn't know what I was doing.

Moving through the store I found they had a small assortment of food, cleaning supplies, kids toys, office supplies, hygenie matterials, and clothes.

I went straight to the hygenie matterials and clothes, careful not to attract to much attention to myself, I was dirty but didn't look like a street person, yet.

The store had clothes I prefered. I changed right in the store too, it was a Sunday so most people were out at church, leaving me and a cashier the nonly ones in the store.

I put on a pair of jeans and layered up with a dark blue T-shit and a black long sleeve that went down a bit past my finger tips, I snagged a black hoodie too. I got a pair of simple white tenner shoes and left my clothes hidden in the racks after pulling off all the price tags.

I went over to hygeine then and scratched out the lables and made off with a tooth brush and tooth paste in my one pocket and a decent sized bottle of shampoo/conditioner that just fit in my pocket of the hoodie. I snuck a small brush in my pants last before sneaking out of the store when the cashier wasn't looking.

I went back to my little hide out to leave my hygeine matterials and the T-shirt, before heading back out.

I had two things done, one thing left.

After asking someone on the street real fast I managed to get down to the library and do a search on Kira, when I did I got hundreds of thousands of results.

I choose to go with those from the news and police reports.

Learning about this person didn't take long either, could have done it this fast even if I wasn't a speed reader.

Aparently there was someone, known as Kira, who was killing criminals, all dying by heart attacks. This was going on world wide, criminals in every country in the world dropping like flies.

It looked like he went for the bigger criminals too, those with a big criminal record of doing and selling drugs, gangs, rapiest and pedophiles, and of coarse murders. Explained how I was almost killed.

I got the feeling to not like this person imideatly too, I might not have one peice of information on who their identity is but doesn't change anything, '.Kira.

I read and found out a bit more basic information on this Kira before one of the related searches caught me eye.

'_L vs Kira'_

I clicked it imideatly and was taken to a youtube page. I put on the headphones that were sitting besides the computer and watched the video. I suspected it was real when I saw someone appear on the screen saying, 'I am L,' growing up in Whammy's I knew every danger and risk there is by trying to pass yourself off as L, in other words he was related to this. Then when Lind L. Tailor dropped dead onto the desk the probability of this being a hoax dropped a good thirty percent. Then the second the L insignia popped up on the screen I knew the chances of this being a hoax were under ten percent and when L started talking, hearing that synthetic voice that I've heard so many times at Whammy's, I knew for a fact, this was real.

It really didn't shock me all that much that L was involved in this case. As I've said, I grew up in Whammy's I know everything about L almost. I knew L got involved in cases with over a million dollars at stake and over ten victims. The only real exception he's ever allowed was with me, because of the difficulty level of mine, and he had personal relations to the case. Obviously, a few more then ten people had been killed and this was defiantly a hard case considering the only way people were dying was heart attacks, hard to track who all dies, no evidence left behind.

Well, normally I'd wouldn't have given a damn about this Kira character but since he has relations to my dear L, I'm curious.

I wonder what L would think if I were to suddenly appear in Japan. If he's working on this case then he obviously knows that I'm suppose to be dead, oh wouldn't that be a lovely surprise for L.

He thinks I'm dead, thinks that I'm no threat what so ever to him, thinks that I'll never get my hands on him, thinks he's 100 percent free of his first generation of succesors. Oh, I'm going to Japan.

Of coarse I need to have a plan of some sort to find my sweet L, to get there, and what I'll do to find him. Sneaking on a boat or plane over to Japan, I could pull that off. Finding L might be a bit harder, depending on whether or not he's moving around every few nights like normal or if he's istablished a permanent residence yet. What to do once I find L though, hmmm.

It'd be no fun at all to just appear and scare my poor L, oh no no I need to mess with his head.

Hm, I know the risks and dangers of impersanating L,. . . but if I were to imitate him, and start gaining all information I can on the case, let him know I'm alive, let him know that if I figure this case out first, the case of the centuruary, that I'll have surpassed him.

I'll bother with the smaller details in time, but for now I need to decide how to get to Japan, find my L, and gaining as much information on the case I can. Smaller details like exact location, time frame, and other things like that, they'll only take a minute to deal with.

--

I went out to another store and swiped a notebook and a pack of pens before going back to the library to gain as much information on Kira as I could. While I was at it I looked at planes and boats that were to go to Japan within the month. Planes were much faster so I found one that didn't have a high rating standered and was cheap. Although I wouldn't be paying I ordered a ticket and had it delivered to my little apartment, I'd kill the mail man when he showed, simple as that.

So now I had a way to get there, and as much information on Kira as I was going to get in LA. My plane wasn't leaving for about two weeks so I had that time to go, get supplies, clothes, and look around for more information on Kira.

Oh this was just turning out to be too simple, L was sure to be in for a sweet surprise when I find him, and hack his computer. I decided to go with that plan. Find L, get my own hideout set up, hack his computer undetected, copy all his information and resources, and then let my presence be known. Of coarse I was going to play with L a little after he knew I was there, and once I hacked his computer, like playing with the screens some, maybe even going as far as to messing with his little headquarters, if he had one. I'd only go to his place though after I find out who Kira is, although I should make L pay for what he did to me.

I'll worry about what I'll do to L after I find Kira.

As for now, I'm a little hungry for blood.

I grabbed my hoodie before heading out to find my someone that was meant to find death tonight.

* * *

**Okay, so this came out a bit later than I planned, but my mainframe computer has a sevre virus, and I've been working on cleaning it up. I got it all fixed, got all three 'inapropriate' sites that kept popping up to go away, got this untrusted thing to go away, and got all the other random crap to go away, I don't know how. Now, I just restored the internet too also so I'm completely back up and running. I could have used the laptop to do all this but I wanted to get the mainframe working, why you might ask. Because I got a 10 year old little sister that if she really wanted on my laptop, she could get on it, and I don't like her on it! So anyways, sorry for the long wait, and for my rant.**

**Review please! It makes me all happy and helps me fight this little writers block that is forming in my head! You don't want me to get full on writers block do you?**


End file.
